The Rhythm of Love
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Juvia's past has caught up to her and she had decided to face it by leaving Fairy Tail. Gray had come to terms of what he really felt for the water mage. Is it friendship? If it is, is it possible for these feelings of his to blossom into love? GrayxJuvia
1. Rhythm 01 - The Letter

**Title** : The Rhythm of Love

 **By** : Mari Kia Aishiteru

 **Date start** : June 4, 2017

 **Fanfiction Anime of** : Fairy Tail

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Action, Angst, Friendship

 **Pairing** : GrayxJuvia, NatsuxLucy

 **Theme song/s** : Catch the Moment by LiSa and Trust You by Itou Yuna

 **Summary** : Juvia's past has caught up to her and she had decided to face it by leaving Fairy Tail. Gray had come to terms of what he really felt for the water mage. Is it friendship? If it is, is it possible for these feelings of his to blossom into love? GrayxJuvia

 **DISCLAIMER** : Anime characters and setting © Hiro Mashima; Fanfiction story © Mari Kia Aishiteru

...

 _The moment my voice rang out,_

 _My heart started counting the limits of this life_

 _A wish that will never end, no matter how many times it comes true!_

 _The second hand of this world, running with sweat upon its brow will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving._

 _How many more times will I be able to smile with you?_

 _I'm testing my own limits: Catch the moment!_

...

∞ **THE RHYTHM OF LOVE ∞**

 **Rhythm 01 – The Letter**

...

A man with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes stared at the figure on the bed. The figure squirmed and there was a painful look in their features. The man from before stood sadly. He shook his head and turned towards the window of the room, moon shining brightly, illuminating his sad-filled eyes.

"Juvia..." he muttered and sighed. He heard of the blue haired mage. He was happy that she was alive but...

He needed her. Right now.

Decided of what to do, he walked to the study table in the room and opened the drawers, found a pen and paper and sat down.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking of what to write. After that, he let his fingers express what he wanted the woman to know.

...

The sun shone brightly as its rays lightened here room from the window. Her face twitched and eyes slowly opened, pressing her right arm on her face to avoid the light. She turned to her left, away from the sun and stretched. She sat up and yawned. She gazed at the stuff toy next to her and smiled brightly like the sun outside her room.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" she greeted and hugged the stuff toy tightly to herself, imagining it to be her real and in-the-flesh Gray-sama. She continued within five minutes before she decided to stand up and wash herself. Taking care of her body was one of Juvia's favourite thing to do since her Gray-sama was so hot, she wanted to be like him as well.

Turning off the shower, she wrapped her Gray-sama designed towel around her body and another towel dried her hair. Humming to herself, she dressed up in her usual blue dress with the Fairy Tail insignia brooch just above her chest. She combed her hair and smiled in front of the mirror.

"I'm going now, see you later, Gray-sama!" she said to her Gray-sama stuff toy, giving it a kiss before she went out of her room.

Juvia greeted her guildmates as she passed by them on her way out of Fairy Hills. Since Erza, Wendy and Carla were on their way to the guild as well, she joined them.

Erza noticed Juvia's merriness as they walked towards the guild. She stared at her and smiled.

"Juvia, you look so happy. Is today special?" the titania asked. Wendy and Carla glanced at the blue haired girl. "Is it your anniversary, Juvia-san?" Wendy inquired, remembering the 413th day anniversary of the two, as Juvia claimed before.

The blue haired water mage grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It is our 467th anniversary today! Aside from that, I am also excited to see Gray-sama. He is coming back from a solo mission today." She stated, smile wavering. "Juvia missed Gray-sama so much." Erza nodded with a smile.

"No worries Juvia. You're going to see him soon."

"I think right now." Carla commented.

The girls followed the white cat's gaze and sure enough, Gray Fullbuster was coming towards them much to Juvia's happiness. She ran towards him and unable to control herself, jumped in his arms, much to the surprise of the ice mage.

"Juvia..."

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much!" she said, savouring the body of the ice mage against her.

"Wait Juvia... will you please get off me?" he tried to be polite.

"Juvia will not let go of Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Ah, mou! Get off!"

"Iya desuuuuu!"

Erza and Carla shook their heads and Wendy giggled.

After Gray managed, almost, to make Juvia let him go, they all walked towards the guild that was right in front of them. They opened the doors and the guild greeted them with a smile, even though it was very noisy.

They all walked straight to Mira, who was by the bar, and Gray reported the success of his mission.

"As expected from Gray-sama!" Juvia praised with heart-filled eyes.

"Good work, Gray." Mira said, giving him a glass of water with ice. The ice mage took it and sat down next to Lucy, who was eating. "Thanks Mira."

Juvia sat on his other side, glaring at Lucy every now and then which made the celestial maiden sweatdropped.

Natsu walked towards them and put an arm on Lucy's shoulder, causing the girl to cough in surprise.

"Natsu! What do you think you are doing!"

The dragon slayer laughed. "You're so weird Lucy!"

"Idiot! You surprised me!"

"I~diot." Gray muttered from next to her but the fire dragon slayer heard him. He turned to the ice mage. "What was that, ice stripper?"

Gray snickered. "I said, i~diot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"WHAT?"

"You want to fight?"

"Hell yeah! I won't lose!"

"Oh yeah? You're going down!"

"No, YOU are going down!"

Before they can even bump fists, someone bonked their heads. They both slumped on the ground, nursing their heads with Erza standing in between them with a deadliest glare they had ever seen.

The bickering stopped and Natsu grinned. "Oh yeah! Guys, let's go on a mission!"

"Oh yeah, I want to go since my rent's due soon." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I think it will be a good training for Lucy and Wendy." Erza said with a nod of her head.

"I'll go too since I still need some jewels." Gray said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Let's choose a mission then!"

As team Natsu was excited to go on another mission, Juvia stared at them with a smile. Even though she wasn't a part of her Gray-sama's team, seeing him so happy with his teammates was enough for her and she was happy. Not only because of her love but also because Fairy Tail is the best family she could ever have. And it wasn't a dream.

Team Natsu went on the mission and Juvia decided to stalk her Gray-sama. She was so happy just looking and staring at him, blushing when he stripped unconsciously and feeling jealousy when he interact with other girls especially Lucy. Though, Juvia loves the celestial mage. She was her first female friend but sometimes it was just irritating to see her beloved so close to Lucy. She had some matchmaking to do with the celestial mage and fire dragon slayer. She smiled deviously at that thought.

Team Natsu finished the mission before sunset and Juvia continued to stalk her Gray-sama to his house. After making sure he was home, Juvia walked to her own home to Fairy Hills.

...

The blue haired water mage was smiling as she went inside Fairy Hills. She saw Laki, who was checking mails.

"Laki, good evening." She greeted.

The girl faced her and smiled. "Hey Juvia! How's your day?"

"It was a great day!" Juvia replied enthusiastically.

Laki smiled. "I see. Oh, you have a mail."

The mage looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, here." Laki gave her the letter and she scanned it.

"Who could it be?" she muttered to herself until she saw her name written below the envelope.

She froze. She knew this handwriting.

Laki was confused on Juvia's silence. She was staring at the letter intensely, like she wasn't breathing. Worried, she called out, "Juvia?"

The water mage seemed to get out of her frozen state. She looked at her friend, who asked, "You okay?"

Juvia tried to smile. Tried. "Yes, Juvia's fine. Just a bit tired. Thank you, Laki. Juvia will go now."

"Okay, good night Juvia."

"Good night." Juvia replied, walking fast towards her room. Laki eyed her weird actions suspiciously but did not say anything.

...

In Juvia's room, she hurriedly sat on her bed and slowly opened the letter. She was trembling, afraid of what this means but she knew. She had to know if it was really him who wrote this letter for her.

Scanning the content of the letter, she bit her lip and her eyes moist with unshed tears. She didn't know what to do after reading the letter. She had to decide. However, this decision may lead her to leave Fairy Tail for good. She didn't want to leave. She loves all of her friends. She loves Gray-sama. But... did he?

Juvia gasped. That was right. Did he love her? She always heard him telling her that she was annoying. It hurts but she didn't want to give up.

But in this case, that she had to leave the guild... did she even want to?

NO!

But...

Argh!

Juvia shook her head fast, making her dizzy. She sighed deeply.

Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale...

Okay. She calmed down.

She had to think. Weigh her options.

If she left, she would see them again. She could make amends. But, she wouldn't be able to see her beloved friends and Gray-sama again.

If she stay, she wouldn't be able to make amends but she will be with Fairy Tail and Gray always.

She hugged her stuff toy of Gray tightly. It calmed her nerves even for a little bit. Eyes closed, she focused on her Gray-sama. She loves him. However, she thought that it will be useless to stay if Gray-sama wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings and didn't he say that he was going to reject her coldly from now on?

Then, everything that she was doing would be for naught.

"What to do..." she muttered to herself; tears streaming on her cheeks.

She looked at the sky. The moon was shining brightly. Staring at it, she realized something. She sighed.

Yeah, she could do that. She was going to ask for Gray's feelings for her so that she could decide of her next action. "It will depend on Gray-sama's answer." She told herself.

 _That's why... if he refused Juvia... then she will..._ her thoughts stopped.

She wanted to be optimistic.

She just hoped it will turn out fine.

She hoped.

...

 _To be continued..._


	2. Rhythm 02 - The Painful Resolve

**Title** : The Rhythm of Love

 **By** : Mari Kia Aishiteru

 **Date start** : June 4, 2017

 **Fanfiction Anime of** : Fairy Tail

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Action, Angst, Friendship

 **Pairing** : GrayxJuvia, NatsuxLucy

 **Theme song/s** : Catch the Moment by LiSa and Trust You by Itou Yuna

 **Summary** : Juvia's past has caught up to her and she had decided to face it by leaving Fairy Tail. Gray had come to terms of what he really felt for the water mage. Is it friendship? If it is, is it possible for these feelings of his to blossom into love? GrayxJuvia

 **DISCLAIMER** : Anime characters and setting © Hiro Mashima; Fanfiction story © Mari Kia Aishiteru

...

 _The moment my voice rang out,_

 _My heart started counting the limits of this life_

 _A wish that will never end, no matter how many times it comes true!_

 _The second hand of this world, running with sweat upon its brow will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving._

 _How many more times will I be able to smile with you?_

 _I'm testing my own limits: Catch the moment!_

...

∞ **THE RHYTHM OF LOVE ∞**

 **Rhythm 02 – The Painful Resolve**

...

Juvia woke up that morning with a deep sigh. Her mood was different the day before. She slowly stood up from her bed and started to prepare for the day.

She felt down but also determined. She never thought that her past would catch up to her. She already put it behind her however, with a single letter she knew her current life will change.

She just didn't know if it was for good.

She also felt sad and scared, since she will not be able to see her Gray-sama. It was a big possibility.

If... he will reject her today.

Juvia, the water mage, sighed once again.

After dressing up, she lightly pat her cheeks and tried to smile. Take note. Tried.

With a depressed sigh for the third time that morning, Juvia began her painful journey to her guild.

...

Arriving in the guild, the water mage stood at the balcony in front of the big doors, staring at the members. She took her time observing them: their actions, their bickering, their smiles, their grins. Juvia wanted to engrave them in the deepest place in her heart, so that she wouldn't forget; so that she would have something to remember them by.

With a sad smile, she walked down towards the bar, while still looking around. Because of it, she didn't notice her friend slash brother-figure crash into her.

The iron dragon slayer held her shoulder to avoid crashing her into him. Juvia looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, Gajeel-kun! Juvia's sorry! She is not looking in front of her!"

"Yeah, I know. I've been looking at you since you came in." He said staring at her suspiciously. "What's wrong with you, rain woman?"

Juvia looked away guiltily. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.

"There's nothing wrong with Juvia." She smiled but her long time friend knew she was forcing it. But he didn't say anything. He shrugged instead and walked towards Levy, who was reading at one of the tables.

Juvia smiled sadly and looked around, searching for Gray. If she was going to do it, she had to do it now before he leaves on a mission. Not that she heard of him having a mission today since they already had one yesterday.

She saw him sitting by the bar with Mira, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lucy. They were chatting happily. She hoped she could intrude.

She gulped and braced herself.

"Um... Gray-sama?" she called out in a small voice.

They all turned to her and she could hear the beating of her heart so loudly against her chest. She stiffened and it didn't go unnoticed from the group.

"Juvia? You need something?" Gray asked.

"H-Hai..." she stuttered.

She punched her head in her mind several times. _Darn it, Juvia! Get a grip! It is Gray-sama! What are you getting nervous for?!_ She thought angrily.

"Um... Juvia?"

She was out of her reverie. "Gray-sama!" she called out, a little louder than she had expected. Gray frowned. She was acting weird. Is there a problem?

"What?"

"C-Can we talk… in private?" she raised her eyes to meet his. He looked surprised and exchanged glances with his friends "Sure." He replied, standing up and walking outside the guild. Juvia smiled a little, bowed down to the other members and followed her beloved.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lucy faced them excitedly. "Do you think Juvia's going to force Gray to like her or something?"

"It's totally something like Juvia would do." Natsu replied, arms behind his head.

"But she's acting all nervous around him." Mira commented worriedly. "It is the first time I've seen her like that."

"Me too." Erza said. "But I could feel her determination as well. She seemed that she had decided to do something."

"Or maybe... she's going to tell him that she's moving on from him!"

"Natsu has a point." Erza nodded. "She could be telling him that she will give up on him."

Mira shook her head. "No, I love them both! I want them to end up together!" she whined with a pout.

"And... Juvia's not the type to give up that easily. She loves Gray too much." Lucy added thoughtfully.

Erza stared at the door. "I just hope everything will be fine regardless."

They all nodded in agreement.

...

Gray sat on the grass, overlooking the horizon. They were at the backyard of the guild. Juvia sat next to him, fingers fidgeting nervously.

The ice mage was confused. This was the first time Juvia was so nervous around him. It was making him uncomfortable. Unable to contain the silence between them, he cleared his throat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, glancing at her. She lowered her head so he cannot see her face. "Juvia?"

After a few seconds, she raised her head and faced him. He could see the determination in them.

"Gray-sama!"

The ice mage stared at her. This Juvia… she looked so determined. She only looked like this in battle. He was curious as to why she was acting like this right now. He waited.

"Juvia… Juvia always say this and she knows you already know. Juvia apologizes if she keeps on repeating it but today… today is different. Today is very important to Juvia so please Gray-sama, Juvia wants you to be honest with her."

Gray realized what she was talking about. So it's about her never-ending proclamation to him?

He stared at her again and slowly nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she confessed. "Gray-sama, Juvia loves you. You took away her rain by defeating her in battle. You gave her a home, you gave her friends, you gave her a family and she was truly happy."

"It was all thanks to Gray-sama that Juvia has finally accepted who she was. So Gray-sama, Juvia wants to know Gray-sama's feelings for Juvia. His real feelings."

Gray stared. He knew she loves him however he didn't know the reason why and how much. It was the first time he heard of this and while he was flattered, he…

The ice mage sighed. "Juvia… you said that you want me to be honest with you. And I plan to."

The blue haired water mage prepared herself for the worst however somewhere in her heart, she was hoping.

Hoping that Gray will reciprocate her feelings.

Gray breathed in. "I like you. But not the way you feel for me. I like you as a friend, Juvia. You are always there for me, and I was grateful. I want us to continue being friends."

The blue haired girl's head lowered. Gray almost felt guilty but he knew he would be unfair to her if he wasn't honest.

All of a sudden, Juvia raised her head and with a bright smile, she faced him.

"Thank you so much, Gray-sama!" she said. "Really, thank you for being honest. It is enough for Juvia to know that you don't hate her and you like her… even as a friend." Her voice was gentle and Gray was mesmerized with her smile.

"Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Juvia…"

She suddenly stood up and stretched. "Haaa~ Juvia's so relieved. She is so glad she talked to you, Gray-sama." The ice mage stood up as well and smiled. "You can always talk to me if you want. We're friends."

"Hai! It's like what Gray-sama said. We're friends." She faced him and held out a hand for a handshake.

"Let's be friends forever, Gray-sama!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

The raven haired mage gripped her hand and smiled as well. "Yeah."

And with the sun as their witness, they sealed it.

They were friends, nothing more than that.

…

Juvia walked the path towards Fairy Hills later that day. "This will be the last time." She muttered. She will miss this path. She stared at the sun setting, and her lips trembled. Her mind wandered to the discussion she had with her beloved ice mage.

Though she was happy he likes her as a friend, it was still painful. It was really painful.

She shook her head and held the tears in.

It was enough. There was nothing she could do.

She had decided.

That night, Juvia prepared her things needed for her journey. She had also stared at her Gray-sama stuff toy. Out of all her things related to the ice mage, this one was her favourite. So she decided to bring it with her.

She turned to her study table and wrote a letter for her friends. Her family. After what it seems like forever, she sealed its envelope and left it on her desk. Before she left, she had to talk to someone personally.

…

He stared in front of him. It was a good thing he stayed in the guild for the night. His child, the water mage, had just finished her explanation with sad but eager as if she had resolved and decided on her decision.

"Are you sure?" he asked although he already knew the answer. The girl nodded.

"Yes master. Juvia apologizes. However, she has a favour to ask."

"Whatever it is, I will do my best to do it, my child."

Juvia fidgeted. "Can Juvia keep her guild mark?" she requested with a small voice. Master Makarov wanted to cry, instead, he rose from his chair and ushered the girl to come to him. Juvia complied and the small man embraced her and with a soft voice he told her, "Juvia, my child, you are one of us. Wherever you go, wherever you are, whatever decision you have, we will be here for you. You are part of our family. Always remember that."

Juvia sobbed and tears that she had been trying to stop finally shed. She was touched. She felt so loved.

"Thank you so much, Master. Juvia loves you so much. Juvia was so happy she became part of Fairy Tail."

So keeping her head high and with the guild mark remaining on her right thigh, she moved on with her journey.

Out of the Magnolia, she turned around and let out a sad smile.

"Juvia's so sorry, Gray-sama and thank you. Please be safe always."

...

 _To be continued..._


End file.
